


Smoldering Snowflakes

by Zeiphior



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wrong assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: When Ren first hears he's paired with Camus for the shuffle unit songs, he isn’t entirely sure what to think. Camus was strict, rude and above anything incredibly, disappointingly indifferent towards Ren’s teasing.Little did he know that icy count’s presence in his life was something he might consider chasing.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. To catch a single snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Just because the boys have more than one braincell collectively doesn't mean they're also going to be used - an introductionary chapter

Ren first noticed it when he patted Camus’ shoulder, the way the count froze for a split-second before relaxing again, answering Ren’s compliments with nothing more than a small hum. It left him confused and made him retract his hand almost instantly.. maybe Camus just didn’t like physical contact? Well, he was known as cold for a reason.. it was just going to be something he had to keep in mind.

\-----

Sitting across from him Ren couldn’t help but stare, at those intelligent eyes sparkling behind his reading glasses, an icy light blue shifting across the papers he was just handed.

“So? What do you think?” Ren asked after a few more seconds, knowing that Camus should have been more than able to read it all by now. It was a tad unnerving to let him read his lyrics, but he felt confident in his work. It was the first time he got to work with Camus on this level and he was ready to make a good impression.

Camus let out a soft hum, putting the papers down before looking back up at Ren. “They’re not bad, it will need some tweezing but it’s satisfactory for now.” He answered and Ren couldn’t help but smile, knowing this was about as big a compliment from the count could get at this point.

“I’m glad you like them Baron.” The wink that he threw in Camus’ direction was simply met with a small frown but he didn’t mind, the other’s silence simply meant that he was satisfied with their progress.

“Let’s schedule another meeting in two days, I wish to finish the lyrics within that timeframe.” Camus stated, not looking up from his notebook as he scribbled some things down. “I expect you to have implemented these changes, for any additional feedback you can simply text me.” He added before handing the note to Ren, who looked at it with a small pout.

“That’s not fair Baron.. why am I the only one that has to change things? Isn’t this a duet? We’re supposed to work together you know.”

The scoff he received wasn’t exactly surprising, nor were the harsh words that followed. “I’m your senior for a reason Jinguji, it works out in your favour to listen if you ever wish to improve.”

Ren winced lightly at the cold tone and allowed a soft, somewhat awkward chuckle escape his lips. “Alright, alright, I’ll do as you say..” He said before winking at the count. “..as long as I get a reward afterwards~ I'll let you decide..”

He noticed how Camus briefly paused in putting away his belongings and the glare he received was a fair indicator that he probably shouldn’t be pushing the other much further right now.

Honestly Camus was just so incredibly.. interesting.

Each and every time they met up Ren just got reminded of how little he knew about him. There was such an air of mystery around Camus.. and no matter how much he pushed and prodded at the count he wasn’t able to make a crack in those carefully raised walls of seemingly impenetrable ice.

It just made him more eager to see what was behind them.

\-----

A few days later all of Starish and Quartet Night were gathered, being treated by Shining to a small party since their previously released songs had been leading the charts for weeks. It was rare for all of them to be together like this, but the evening had been moving along surprisingly well.

Ren had been enjoying a few drinks, teasing some people, mainly a certain pianist, here and there about their lack of alcohol tolerance before he noticed Camus sitting on one of the couches by himself, seemingly more interested in watching the skyline than interacting with his colleagues. It wasn’t surprising, but it still felt a tad strange, even Ranmaru was enthusiastically interacting with his peers after all.. or maybe the few beers he had had helped.

Walking over with a second glass of wine he slipped next to Camus, giving the count a small smile as he held out the glass. “I noticed you finished your drink Baron, so I got you a new one.”

Camus just glanced at him before his gaze shifted to the glass, taking it from Ren with a small appreciative nod before staring outside again and Ren frowned a little.. he couldn’t even spare him a word? So he just let out a small sigh and remained seated next the count, looking out across the skyline as well in the hope to spot exactly what Camus seemed to think was so incredibly interesting that he had been staring at it for at least half an hour. He couldn’t really seem to find anything.

Feeling those icy blue eyes almost pierce his skin he couldn’t help but turn his head and indeed found Camus looking at him, so he just gave him a small smile. “Is there something on my face?”

Camus shook his head before looking away again, taking a sip of his wine. “I’m simply wondering why you decide to sit here with me while you know I am perfectly content with sitting by myself.”

It was a fair statement, because Ren indeed knew that Camus would be perfectly content on his own, he wouldn’t have isolated himself from the party if he wasn’t. Ren hummed softly and rolled his glass between his fingers, watching the liquid swirl around. “It’s a party, why bother coming if you’re not going to interact with people? Isn’t that the whole point?” He commented, noticing how one of the count’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

“So you are trying to say that I would have been better off not showing up at all?”

Ren could barely hold back a sigh at the way Camus instantly tried to read a different meaning into his words. “You know that’s not what I meant, I’m questioning your choice to sit here by yourself when you have such lovely company available.”

“I’m assuming that with ‘lovely company’ you are referring to yourself?” From the tone of Camus’ voice it was clear that he already knew the answer he was going to receive, but that wasn’t going to hold Ren back from indeed admitting to it.

“Well.. yes.” A small, somewhat cocky smile graced Ren’s lips. He knew that he needed to push back against Camus a little, the man seemed to enjoy challenges and he was more than willing to give him some.

“Your confidence continues to astound me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You really shouldn’t.” Camus stated but Ren could see the small smile that the count tried to hide behind his glass. That already felt like a victory. He was starting to notice more of these little things.. more small signs that showed him that the count was warming up to him, very slowly but steadily nonetheless. It was clear there was some kind of chemistry between them, or so Ren thought at least. He enjoyed talking to Camus.. even if his words were usually met with disinterest.

Ren simply sat back, folding his hands behind his head with a small grin on his lips. Every inch of ground won was another victory right?

Now he was just going to have to decide whether or not he wanted to explore this further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren has some exploring to do.. but will that turn out in his favour?

But where to start?

Getting closer to Camus wouldn’t be that easy.. especially considering how little jobs they had together.. and it wasn’t as if he could ask Ranmaru for advice.

Staring up at the ceiling Ren mused over his options. A blunt approach? Camus would probably think he was messing with him, but then again, he could use that as a safety net if things would go wrong right? Turning for what must have been the millionth time that night he let out a deep sigh, why did these things never truly come easy?

“I swear Jinguji if you turn over one more time I’m personally kicking you out of the bed.” He suddenly heard Masato’s voice coming from the bed beneath his and honestly he was surprised the other was still awake. Was it really that bad?

“D’aww Hiji, if you want to appreciate me in my full glory you could just ask you know..”

“I’ve already seen more of you than I would’ve ever liked to, I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.”

“Ridiculous. I mean it though, whatever you’re musing on, give it a rest and allow other people to sleep.”

Ren simply rolled his eyes at that, it wasn’t as if he could stop his mind that easily. He did stay quiet for a few minutes though, until he couldn’t help himself now he knew that Masato was still awake.

“Say.. how would you go about getting closer to someone?”

It remained quiet for such a long time that Ren figured his question had been wasted on empty air and just as he was about to close his eyes a reply came. “..Show interest in their interests.. I think. Find something you both enjoy and build up from that. Why are you asking me of all people? It’s embarrassing.”

“Well there’s someone I want to get closer to but I’m struggling a bit with my approach.. I don’t know who to ask for help so here we are.”

“..You.. you of all people are struggling with your approach. I never thought I’d see that day, but I have to say it’s refreshing.”

Ren could even swear he heard Masato chuckling to himself.. and even if he was wrong the smug tone in his voice had been clear enough. Leaning over the edge of the bed he glared down at the other. “That’s mean Hiji, I simply-“

“If you two don’t shut up RIGHT NOW I’m kicking both your asses out!”

\-----

Figuring he should gather some additional information on Camus he decided to go back to the roots.. which was how he found himself in the dorm of the R.O.T. trio, a highly amused Reiji sitting across from him. Luckily the other two were currently out, allowing them to talk at least a little more freely.

Reiji leaned further over the table, grinning at Ren. “RenRen.. you’ve picked quite the tree to bark up to.. Myu-chan really isn’t that easy to defrost. Believe me, I’ve been trying for years.”

Ren let out a soft laugh at that, he expected to hear that, but wasn’t that something that made the challenge that much more alluring? “I know that Baron isn’t the easiest to build a bond with, but doesn’t that make him more interesting?”

“Oh Myu-chan is definitely interesting, I’m not surprised he has caught your interest. Is he someone you wish to chase romantically?”

Ren only lightly shrugged. “Possibly, but not yet I guess. I figured I’d tease him a little first, see how he responds.”

“Hmn well it isn’t like you to turn away from a challenge.. and he certainly is one.” Reiji mused softly, knowing that he had never truly managed to build a friendship with Camus. “Just don’t expect teasing to have much effect, usually he just gets angry because he doesn’t like being toyed with. He might end up pushing you away because of it.”

“Baron has already agreed on letting me drive him around when I have the time so.. we’ll be having some quality one-on-one time soon.”

Reiji simply shook his head a little. “Good luck RenRen.. don’t come crying to me when Myu-chan doesn’t respond the way you wanted.”

\-----

It seemed the universe was in Ren’s favour because it didn’t take long for their first drive to happen. While the drive was more quiet than he was used to, with Camus only occasionally replying to Ren’s comments, it somehow never felt awkward to Ren. No, if anything it was surprisingly comfortable.. which made him a tad bolder as well.

“Say Baron.. is there anyone you like?” Ren couldn’t stop himself from asking, though he made sure not to take his eyes off the road. He missed the way Camus’ eyes narrowed at the question before the count scoffed and looked out the window again.

“If this is your attempt to add me to your list of flings then I decline, I’m not interested in being just a number.”

Ren couldn’t help but pout at that, he knew he had a reputation.. but barely anything of it was true. Okay maybe it was also his own fault for feeding the rumours, but other than an occasional kiss here and there nothing much had happened within the dorms. “I wasn’t even implying that.. I was just curious.”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“I don’t know, isn’t this stuff friends talk about?”

“We’re not friends.”

“Baron.. don’t be like that.” Ren basically whined, glancing at Camus and noticing how the other wore an amused smile. “I’m driving you around for free so the least you could do is talk to me.”

“I’m riding along with you because you offered, I would’ve been perfectly fine with getting a cab instead.”

“Ofcourse you would’ve been..” Ren muttered, not at all pleased with how his casual question seemed to have backfired completely.

“But I suppose I agreed for a reason, you are decent company.” Camus softly spoke and Ren couldn’t stop himself from looking back at him once again. “..and to answer your question; there isn’t. I don’t think it’s wise to date for an idol, personal feelings should never interfere with one’s duties. It is better to avoid the risk entirely.”

“Guess that makes sense.. though don’t you ever feel like you’re missing out on something?”

“Not necessarily, do you?”

Ren hadn’t expected of Camus to return the question, but he simply hummed as he mused on it, letting his hands glide over the steering wheel. “I think so yes, it would be nice to be able to come home to someone, to have someone to cuddle with.”

“You’re trying to tell me that the self-proclaimed ladies man here is having issues with finding himself someone to cuddle?”

“Well it’s hard living in a dorm with Ran-chan and Hijirikawa you know.. they never wanna cuddle.” Ren joked and the stifled laugh he received from Camus was already enough of a reward. “I think I’d prefer cuddling you, you seem like you give good cuddles.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe, or just honest.”

“I think I’ll stay with ridiculous.”

Ren simply let out a soft sigh, he was never going to get Camus that far huh? Not that he had expected this to work.. but it had at least been worth a shot. “..then how would someone have to go about stealing your heart?”

“....” The silence that followed was simply excruciating, he didn’t expect Camus to reply, but he still hoped he would. Or maybe it was just better for them to pretend that the question had never passed Ren’s lips.

“..That’s an oddly specific question Jinguji, I wouldn’t consider that general interest anymore.”

“A-Ah.. well, I-“

“Did someone put you up to this? I suppose you are the one to go to when it comes to advice on relationships..” Camus mused softly and Ren winced lightly at the underlying implications, that definitely hadn’t been a compliment. “Still, the fact that this person lacks the backbone to approach me directly immediately has them written off as an option.”

“..what if they did though?” Ren’s grip on the steering wheel only tightened further as he didn’t dare to look at Camus. Was this a smart move? Well he couldn’t exactly take his words back now.

Camus instantly opened his mouth to reply, but then seemed to hesitate as his eyes narrowed.

“So Kotobuki wasn’t joking..”

“..it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiji pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a late update! I'll try to keep my updates weekly or bi weekly, thank you for your patience! ❤

Ren barely dared to glance at Camus.. while he had started this himself, he hadn’t expected Reiji to actually inform the count about their conversation.

“..what did Bukki say?” He asked before swallowing softly, knowing that his words back then could easily be misinterpreted.. and somehow Camus always managed to do just that. He could already see him deciding that Ren was just out to mess with him, or to toy with him a little.. while that really wasn’t the case at all.

“That I might have to keep an eye out on someone ‘making a move on me’ soon. Though I must say, it’s quite surprising.”

Ren could barely hold back a sigh of relief. Okay so Reiji hadn’t said anything weird to Camus.. maybe he should thank him for that later. This definitely felt more like a push in the right direction. As Camus said it was surprising though he couldn’t help but be surprised himself. Hadn’t he been clear enough in showing Camus that he was developing an interest? “Surprising? How?”

“I never would have figured you would be into men as well, with the way you flaunt yourself around women.”

Ren’s expression fell a little at that. It sure was going to take some time to get used to the count’s harsh words. “Can’t I just like both?”

“You’re free to, but that doesn’t mean I share that.” Camus replied before looking out of the window again, failing to notice the way Ren’s expression had fallen further.

Ah there it was, obviously it was too good to be true. “Right..” Ren muttered softly, a tad lost at what to say. He wasn’t used to this, normally he was able to wrap anyone around his finger.. but Camus wouldn’t even bend in the slightest. Eventhough he hadn’t expected anything, to be so flat out rejected still hurt. He hadn’t even be able to properly explain himself yet and Camus instantly decided to shut him down. Maybe he really had been foolish to think he would ever be considered enough for-

“One date.”

Ren’s eyes widened at those two words, barely registering them so he glanced back at the count again. “W-What?”

“You’re getting one date to show me you might be worth my time, I suggest you make it count.”

“But you just said that you don’t share- oh.” The implications of Camus’ words brought a wide smile to his lips. That meant that he was at least getting a chance to prove himself.. and he knew that he couldn’t ask a lot more than that at this point. “Thank you Baron, you won’t regret it.”

“If I find out you’re simply toying with me there will be severe consequences, be aware of that.” Camus commented and Ren thought he could see a flash of.. something in the other’s eyes before they shifted back to their ice-cold blue. Or maybe he had imagined it?

“I’m not, I’m really not. I promise.”

\-----

It was three days later that they finally both had a matching free evening, which Ren obviously instantly had taken the opportunity of. He had been trying on various outfits for over an hour.. but nothing really felt right. Too casual, too much.. he was fairly sure he had never had this much trouble with picking out an outfit. He was just taking off an unnecessarily sparkly shirt when Masato couldn’t help but ask what on earth he was doing.

“I have a date.”

“You have dates every week.” Masato answered, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for Ren to go on fixed dates with his fans after all. He never really understood the appeal of it and he was fairly sure he never would either.

“This one’s different.”

“Is it now?” Masato replied sceptically, but as he looked up and noticed the excited glint in Ren’s eyes.. he had to admit that he indeed hadn’t seen that sparkle much. “How come?”

“I’m taking Baron out for a date.”

Masato almost choked on his sip of tea, coughing lightly before looking up at Ren in disbelief. “You’re taking Camus-senpai out? No wait, how did you even get him to agree to that?”

“My charm ofcourse.” Ren answered as he took out yet another shirt, briefly judging it before slipping it on.

“Right. So last week, when you asked advice about getting closer to someone.. you meant to him?”

“Well.. yes. You seemed to be on better terms with Baron than I was.” Ren answered with a shrug. Eventhough he had been trying to get on better terms with Camus for a while, he knew he hadn’t really managed until they were forced to work together. Camus didn’t seem interested in forming friendships in general, so he had already known it would be a lot of work. But now he could finally make sure things would move along a tad quicker.

“Maybe if you would stop fooling around he would like you a bit more.” Masato bit back at him, making Ren frown a little.

“Yeah yeah whatever.. you guys are the mature ones. So wise.” Ren dismissed him with a wave of his hand, judging his outfit in the mirror. A simple blouse would work right? It wasn’t as if Camus would wear some extravagant outfit either.. no he would probably just wearing a lovely fitted suit or a dress shirt opened just far enough to expose those sharp collarbones he would love to kiss or-

“You should bring lilies.”

“What?” Ren asked, snapping out of his thoughts again. Right, no thinking about that as of yet.. but a man can dream right?

Masato let out a soft sigh. “Calla lilies, white ones, they’re his favourite flowers.”

Ren looked back at him with a small frown, his eyes narrowed. How did he even get that information? “..and how do I know you’re not messing with me?”

“Look up their meaning, you will see why.”

Ren took out his phone, doing a quick search. Thinking about it he had indeed seen Camus with those flowers before.. he sure had looked lovely with them. “..meaning purity, holiness and faithfulness..” He muttered softly before looking back at Masato again. Maybe if he combined them with some roses.. he could make a proper first gesture. “I guess that indeed fits Baron very well, you’re right.”

“Why are you sounding so surprised? I’m not out to ruin your chances.”

“You’re not? Are you growing soft on me Hijirikawa? If you like me that much I could also just take you out on a date you know.”

Ren noticed how Masato’s cheeks instantly flared up and he was just in time to duck as a pen came flying towards him. “Preposterous! As if I would ever consider going on a date with you!”

“Didn’t you ask me to marry you when we were kids though? I definitely remember something like that.”

“Jinguji you-!“ Watching Masato only turn more flustered he figured it was time to take his leave, so he quickly dived into the bathroom to fix himself further. Messing with Masato was always fun.. he got flustered so easily when it came to subjects like love, relationships and anything related. Would Camus react in the same way? He was pretty sure he had never seen the man blush.. was he even capable of doing so? It would look cute..

..well now he surely had found his goal for this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because when is messing with Masa not fun?
> 
> Next chapter will be dating time for the Strawberry pair! 🙌🍓


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren tries, he really does

While Ren had offered Camus to come pick him up the count had refused, saying that that wasn’t going to be necessary. A tad of a shame really.. maybe, just maybe, he had hoped to spend some extra time with Camus, but he was fully aware that he should already be counting his blessings. Nervous excitement continued to run through him as he drove towards the restaurant, which was definitely new. He couldn’t even remember when he had last been looking forward to a date this much. It was both exciting and absolutely terrifying.

Camus was both exciting and absolutely terrifying.

He whistled along to some songs on the radio in an attempt to calm down his nerves a little, glancing at the bouquet of flowers that were currently on the passenger seat. It wouldn’t be too much right? No, it simply showed that he was being serious about this, about their date. That thought instantly brought the giddy feeling in his chest back and he chuckled softly to himself. “If only you could see what you’re already doing to me Baron..”

Arriving at the restaurant he made quick work of entering and as he looked around he was glad that he had reserved a private table.. it was definitely busy and he didn’t feel like having this date leaked to the press already.

No, he wanted this to be special, something for just them, without any onlookers.

Being brought to their table Ren couldn’t help but smile, the staff truly had tried their best to create a cosy and romantic setting, without it being too much.

He knew he was early but waiting for Camus to arrive as well was simply excruciating. After fixing his sleeve for what must have been the fifteenth time he heard footsteps coming closer, and the deep voice talking to one of the waitresses instantly gave away that his date had arrived.

As Camus rounded the corner Ren instantly got up from his chair, unceremoniously jamming his knee against the edge of the table in his haste. The flinch that resulted was simply met with an amused smile.

“Ah Baron, welcome. Good to see you could make it on time-“ Ren started before properly looking up at Camus, freezing as he did so. The count looked.. really good. From the way he wore his hair in a low ponytail, bangs still framing his face perfectly, to the light blue, fitted shirt he was wearing. He hadn’t seen Camus wear his glasses much, but somehow it made his appearance a lot softer.

“You dressed up.”

“Well this is a date after all, isn’t it?” Camus replied, eyebrow slightly raised.

Ren nodded happily, a smile coming onto his lips. “I just meant to say that you look exceptionally lovely tonight.”

The small huff he got in return really told him that he should be getting his act together. It seemed like all his smoothness had been thrown out of the window as soon as Camus came in.. and that had to be fixed. So he looked to the side, taking the bouquet of flowers before holding it out to the count with a soft smile. “I brought you flowers, I tried to pick fitting ones.. but I’m not really a connoisseur.”

“They are quite lovely Jinguji, your choices weren’t bad. Blue roses to represent the hope for obtaining the unobtainable, orange to express enthusiasm, the white lilies to represent faithfulness.. am I correct?” Camus softly commented, running his gaze over the bouquet as he took it. “Though I have to admit that the white roses are quite a bold choice.”

“They are?” Ren asked.

“They’re traditional wedding flowers.” Camus stated and Ren could feel himself getting flustered. He had simply thought that they had completed the bouquet nicely.. he hadn’t meant to go that far already?!

“Ah please don’t worry about that- I wasn’t planning on asking you to marry me or anything. They’re just flowers, I thought it looked pretty like this. Just ignore it.”

“You do not wish to marry me?”

Ren’s eyes widened at the question and he felt panic bubbling up as he saw just how serious Camus’ expression was. Wait did that mean that Camus would only date with the intention to marry?! He really wasn’t sure if he was ready for that level of commitment. “I-It’s way too early to think about that right? I mean eventually- maybe I do but this is just one date and- anyone would be lucky to marry you though but-“

Ren hadn’t even noticed he had started rambling until Camus raised his hand, instantly shutting him up. “I was simply teasing you, try to calm down a little will you?” The way the corner of the count’s mouth was tugging showed Ren that he was indeed just being teased, making him pout slightly.

“That’s mean Baron."

“I never told you I was nice.”

Ren hummed softly at that, his pride a little wounded but as he saw Camus raising up the bouquet to smell the flowers that was quickly forgotten.

“Thank you for the flowers Jinguji.”

“You’re welcome. I asked the restaurant for a vase too to keep them fresh so you will be able to take them home, if you want to ofcourse.”

“I think I would like that yes.”

Ren’s heart did a small jump at the smile gracing Camus’ lips, taking it as a good sign as the count placed the flowers in the vase presented. “Anyway, please take a seat, the staff should be coming over soon.” He said, motioning to the chair opposite from the table.

Camus nodded and sat down, looking around the small area reserved for them. While the other guests were still audible, luckily they were hidden away from the public view. The count appreciated that.

“I honestly didn’t expect you would give me a chance, but I’m glad you gave me the opportunity. What made you change your mind?”

Camus’ eyes shifted back to Ren again, letting out a soft hum as if musing on it himself. “I figured I didn’t have anything to lose by giving you a chance, aside from possible embarrassment if I were to discover you were simply seeing me as ‘just another date’.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Your record seems to state otherwise. However, I could sense you were genuine when you confessed to being interested in me.”

“I’m glad to hear that, it wasn’t planned at all but I just couldn’t hold myself back any longer.. I had to at least try to win you over!” Ren said, thinking back to his conversation with Reiji. Camus was indeed a challenge, but he was so much more than that.

“Then what is it you hope to achieve this evening?”

“Showing you that I am in fact worth your time, plant the idea in your mind that you really, really want at least a second date, steal a kiss if I’m really lucky.” Ren counted on his fingers, a small grin coming onto his lips at his last point. He knew that was a bit of a long shot.. but he could hope right?

Camus just huffed at that, shaking his head a little. “You’re a fool if you think you’re going to get a kiss.”

Ren’s grin only widened. “I’d gladly be taken for a fool if it means I’ll be able to taste those sweet lips of yours Baron~” He almost purred but as Camus’ reply was nothing but a stubborn gaze he figured it might be better to switch subjects.

The waitress seemed to arrive at just the right time and Ren ordered them both a glass of wine. He could definitely use a little something to calm his nerves. Having ordered their food Ren caught himself staring at Camus again, shaking his head to snap out of it until he heard a deep chuckle which made him freeze in his movement.

“You could at least try to be a tad more subtle Jinguji.”

“Hmn I know.. but you make it very hard to do so.” Ren answered with a small chuckle of his own, folding his hands under his chin. “It’s hard not to appreciate a beauty sitting this close to me.”

“You flatter me.” Camus replied sarcastically but Ren knew that stroking the count’s ego was never a bad move. The man held an insane amount of pride, that much he had noticed during their time working together, but in his opinion it was something that charmed the other. Camus knew what he was worth and wanted someone to appreciate him accordingly.. and Ren was more than willing to do just that, if given the chance.

Did that mean he was going to let himself get ordered around though? Definitely not.

“So tell me, what are you looking for in a partner?” Camus suddenly asked, snapping Ren out his thoughts and surprising him with the straightforwardness. Well, he should have expected that much.. but he hadn’t expected the count to be so casual about bringing it up.

“In a partner huh..” Ren softly mused. No one had ever truly piqued his interest enough to consider a serious relationship with, it had been easier to stick to fixed dates. That didn’t mean he had never fantasized about it though, about what kind of person he would like to have on his side. “I suppose I would like to find someone I can support.. and who would offer me the same amount of support in return. Someone I can offer all my love, who dares to look further than assumptions alone. It would be nice.. to feel needed.”

“You wish to feel needed?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Ren returned the question, his gaze steady as he looked back at Camus. Maybe he was being a tad too honest right now, but he knew pretty words alone weren’t going to cut it. “Simply feeling that you are appreciated, for all that you are, isn’t that something everyone would like to have?”

“And you think I can offer you that?”

Ren smiled a little at that, twirling his glass of wine between his fingers.

“I hope you’re willing to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better luck with getting that blush in the second half RenRen 🍓


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update! 🙌

The silence that followed was almost awkward.

Had he been too honest? Did Camus think he was moving way too fast? Maybe he should just retract his words, laugh them off like he had gotten quite used to. If the count saw this as nothing more than a fun date, then hadn’t he already ruined that? And they even hadn’t gotten their meals yet.

Definitely awkward.. Ren thought as he looked up at Camus, noticing how the man was frowning at him. Ah.. not good.

“I don’t think we’re well-acquainted enough for me to offer you something like that.”

“No, no ofcourse not.” Ren replied with a soft laugh, trying to ignore how his chest tightened at the response anyway. Ofcourse Camus would think that, it made sense that their small meet-ups hadn’t meant as much to him as they did to Ren. “Don’t worry, I didn’t expect you to. Let’s just.. talk about something else, alright?” The chuckle that passed his lips was so incredibly fake that he almost winced himself.

“Jinguji you-“

“So the wine is quite lovely huh? To be honest I’m usually not too much of a wine drinker myself but I figured you would prefer it.” He said with a small smile, which instantly dropped as he saw the way Camus was scowling at him. “...”

“Stop doing that.”

“Stop doing what?” He questioned, though he was fairly sure what Camus was referring to.

“Hiding.”

Ren just smiled at that, taking another sip of his wine. “It doesn’t matter now does it Baron? You don’t know me that well, who says I’m even hiding?”

Camus opened his mouth to reply before slowing closing it again, furrowing his brows as he stared back at Ren. “Just stop it.”

“I’m just repeating your words.” Ren muttered as he twirled his glass around.

“You’re getting annoyed because I was honest with you?”

“No, I’m getting annoyed with you because you’re not even giving me a chance when you said you would.” Ren bit back at him.

The glare he received would have frozen any normal man in their seat right then and there, but he had gotten quite used to it by now so he just stared back at him with a stubborn gaze.

“Fine. If this is how things will be moving along, then please excuse me.” Camus spoke lowly, his face blank as he got up from his chair. “I have no time for such childish behaviour, so I’ll be ending this ‘date’ here. You can try contacting me again once you figure out how to deal with your feelings above the level of a toddler.”

The response had Ren flabbergasted, Camus was really ending their date here? Already?! Watching the count get up from his chair he felt panic rise in his chest, no, he couldn’t ruin this, he really couldn’t be ruining what might be his only chance. So he got up from his chair as well, grabbing Camus’ hand. “Don’t go, I’m sorry alright? I’m sorry.”

“Let go Jinguji.” Camus answered, shaking his hand a little but Ren wouldn’t budge.

“You’re going to have to forgive me because I won’t.”

“I won’t be warning you again.” Camus threatened him, but Ren wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Let. go.”

“Give me another chance.”

Camus sighed at that before narrowing his eyes at Ren. “What makes you think you even deserve one?”

“I like you, more than I ever thought I would.” Ren spoke softly, still tightly holding onto Camus’ hand. He couldn’t let go. “I’m just- really not used to this, to feeling like this, so I may make some mistakes. I know that I’m moving too fast, but you accepting to go on a date with me just made me really excited. Too excited I guess, but I don’t wanna mess things up.”

“How is that my problem?” Camus shot back and Ren knew that the count was right, it wasn’t his problem. But still.

“Then why did you accept? You said it was because you felt like you had nothing to lose, but I know that’s not all of it.”

“You’re a fool if you think that-“

“You like me? I think you do.” Ren finished the other’s sentence. Maybe Camus hadn’t been as obvious as he would have hoped, but he could see it clearly in all the little things the count let him get away with. Maybe he never truly responded to his flirting, but he never got mad either. There had been more than enough times where he had been able to see Reiji’s teasing getting shut down instantly. If Camus truly wasn’t interested, then why would he let him be? It didn’t make any sense.

Camus’ frown only deepened, but Ren could swear he saw a hint of a blush starting to appear on the count’s cheeks. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe. All I know is that I’m ridiculously, madly in love with you.”

“Jinguji you-“ Camus sputtered, his cheeks now definitely flushing.

“Will you sit down again, please? If not then that’s fine too, just know that I won’t give up on you that easily, even if you choose to walk away now.”

“..don’t think I’m staying because I have feelings for you.” Camus replied stubbornly as he slowly sat down in his chair again.

“That’s alright, you can stay for whatever reason you wish to Baron.” Ren answered, feeling so incredibly relieved as Camus sat down again. “I just hope I have made my intentions clear this time. Forgive me for my rudeness earlier?” He whispered before bringing the count’s hand up and pressing a soft kiss on the back of it. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves, okay? No heavy conversations, no expectations.”

As expected it took a little while for Camus to loosen up a little again, but the rest of their evening seemed to be moving along rather smoothly. The occasional hiccup was unavoidable, but the soft laughs and smiles Ren had managed to get from the count made it all more than worth it.

From the way he got Camus to open up about Alexander, about his country, to the way the count’s eyes basically seemed to sparkle when an extra large sundae was placed in front of him, Ren could only feel himself falling further. New was, that he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

\-----

Standing in front of the dorm room Camus glanced back at Ren, giving him a hint of a smile. “I enjoyed myself tonight Jinguji, you have my gratitude. For the flowers as well.” The count said as he briefly glanced at the flowers again.

“You’re more than welcome Baron, I had fun as well. I hope you’ll be able to catch some proper sleep tonight, maybe I’ll visit you in your dreams as well.” Ren added with a small wink, which simply made Camus let out a soft chuckle.

“Who knows, I don’t think I would mind a dream like that.”

“Ah so honest! Have I already told you that that’s something I love about you?” Ren answered with a grin. At first he had been a tad reluctant to use the word love around Camus, but the count certainly didn’t seem to mind anymore.

“Only around five times.. in the past hour.”

“Well at least you’re aware. I mean it though, thank you for tonight.. and goodnight Baron.” He said with a small wink before turning away. He really did want to steal that kiss.. but he knew he could be significantly ruining things if he did. It wasn’t worth it, no, it was better to keep it at this and try his luck during a second date.. or a third?

“Jinguji?”

“Yes?” Ren questioned as he turned around again, suddenly noticing just how close Camus was standing to him. This close he could even see various emotions shift in the icy blue eyes people would usually perceive as cold, which he had once mistaken for cold as well. He now started to realize that clear was a much better term.

“Aijima isn’t present in the dorm right now.”

“He isn’t? Ah yes Cesshi did say he had a job that forced him to stay in a hotel for the night.”

“....” One of Camus’ eyebrows raised at that, staring at Ren in disbelief. “..what I meant to say, is that I’ll be here alone tonight.”

“That at least means you’ll be able to get some proper rest right? That’s good, Cesshi often complains about how you two keep eachother up.” Ren answered with a small chuckle, thinking back at how Cecil often came to an early practice with impressive dark circles. Somehow he had never seen Camus with such dark circles though..

“For a self-proclaimed ladies man you can be so. incredibly. dense.” Camus stated, taking another step forward and Ren frowned a little at that.

“That’s mean Baron, why would you-!” 

The soft lips pressed against his instantly shut him up, melting into the kiss as Camus wrapped his free arm around his waist. He could feel his own cheeks starting to flush, Camus was kissing him, he was actually kissing Camus! Wrapping his own arms around the count’s waist as well he couldn’t help smile a bit in their kiss, simply enjoying how those sweet lips were moving so gently against his.

He had dreamed of this.. but it was so much better than he had expected. Unlike his frosty looks Camus was so incredibly warm, the warmth coming from the count’s soft breath, from his soft lips, such an incredible contrast. He loved this.. he loved this so much.

As Camus broke their kiss again he was lightly panting, staying so close that Ren could see how his eyes were almost electric in the way they sparked with hidden emotion. 

“I want you to come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a bold move Myu, but where will it lead to? 🍓
> 
> Rating change or no rating change.. that's the question


	6. Chapter 6

Ren didn’t let himself get told that a second time and he nodded, leaning in again to steal another kiss from Camus but the other quickly turned away to open the door.

Ren was at least 90% sure he did it on purpose.

Following the count inside he briefly glanced around the room.. definitely bigger than the dorm he was staying in, it was almost like an apartment even. Then again.. should he really be surprised considering Camus was staying here? Surely he wouldn’t have accepted anything less. Shifting his gaze back he noticed how Camus was untying his hair and his fingers instantly started to itch with the desire to run them through those blonde locks, wondering what kind of response he would get. The first taste of physical contact left him aching to explore further, to push and prod at the other’s boundaries.. but patience was going to be key right?

As their eyes connected Camus’ eyebrow raised lightly. “So are you just going to remain standing there? Sit down.” He stated and Ren, realizing he must have looked completely zoned out, instantly moved over to one of the couches to sit down. He lightly rubbed his hands together, not entirely sure what to focus on so he simply looked around the room before his gaze settled on the count again.

Camus seemed to be quite amused by the way Ren was behaving so awkwardly, a small grin on his lips as he undid the first few buttons of his shirt. “What are you being so nervous for?”

“Honestly.. I’m not entirely sure myself.” Ren admitted with a soft chuckle, running a hand through his hair as he tried to relax again, which definitely wasn’t being helped by the fact that the count seemed intent on getting more comfortable. Just the fact that Camus had kissed him all of a sudden had shocked him. In a good way, definitely but still, the way he was behaving right now was absolutely ridiculous. “I’m not sure why you make it so hard to keep being smooth.”

“Hmn.. maybe because you actually like me?”

“Maybe.” Ren said with a soft laugh. This was a completely different situation than any he had encountered before. Flirting with his fans had become basically effortless, colleagues usually knew he wasn’t being serious.. it was so new that he was at a loss for proper words now.

“Maybe you’re a mess because of that or maybe you like me?” Camus answered as he turned around to face Ren again after putting the flowers away. They really did suit him.

“The mess part, I definitely like you.”

“I appreciate the mutual honesty.”

As Camus sat down next to him he couldn’t help notice how close he was sitting, easily catching the fresh notes of his perfume.. the fresh but sweet scent coming off the count wasn’t surprising, but he knew for sure it was something he could easily get addicted to.

Silenced stretched for a little while, Ren growing increasingly unnerved as Camus didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was looking at him.. what should he say? Just start a casual conversation again? After a few more seconds the count seemed to have had enough of torturing him, letting out a soft sigh that easily could be mistaken for a chuckle. “You’ve never done this before have you?”

Ren shook his head a little. Better to just keep being honest.. he was fairly sure Camus could see right through him anyway.

“You’re surprisingly cute.”

A light blush almost instantly crept its way to his cheeks, opening his mouth to protest. Camus was really messing with him huh? “That doesn’t sound like a compliment Baron.”

“Oh but it is.” Camus whispered softly before leaning in again, pressing a swift kiss on Ren’s lips before properly capturing them again and this time Ren had no reservations about touching Camus as well, reaching up and laying his hands around the other’s cheek, lightly playing with his bangs.

He didn’t complain in the slightest when he felt a warm hand being pressed against his chest, gently guiding him to lay down on the couch. Shifting a little to make himself comfortable he opened his eyes, grinning lightly as he saw how Camus’ eyes had darkened. Dangerous. He leaned up to capture Camus’ lips again, lightly setting his teeth in that plump bottom lip. Wrapping his arms around the count’s waist he pulled him down, their bodies pressing together and he almost moaned at the warmth.

Suddenly noticing the way Camus was staring at him made him realize that maybe he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought.

“Sorry.. you’re just really hot.” Ren said with a small grin, trying to hide his nerves. A hand moving along his side had him jolt, but the goose bumps the small motion gave him were undeniable. He leaned up in an attempt to kiss the count again, but Camus seemed to hover just out of his reach.. so annoying. He was about to reach out and pull him down until there was another poke at his side and his entire body jolted.

“Interesting.” Camus commented, lightly drawing his fingers along Ren’s side and enjoying the way it made him squirm. So Ren was ticklish huh..

Realizing exactly what the count had discovered Ren tried to lean in and distract him with another kiss, but as soon as he got close Camus let his fingers dance over his side against, making him jolt once more. “B-Baron please-!“

He didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as an involuntary chuckle passed his lips, reaching up in an attempt to grab the man’s arms and push them away, but Camus didn’t budge in the slightest no matter how much strength he used. Exactly how strong was he?! Another tickle made the strength in his arms fall and before he knew it his fingers were everywhere, exploring every inch of Ren’s sensitive stomach and sides, accompanied by bursts of laughter and groans he was unable to hold back.

Only a few minutes later Camus decided he had enough, watching the flushed, panting Ren under him with an amused smile. “Definitely cute.”

Ren groaned at that, wanting to hide, anything but allowing Camus to watch him while he was trying to regain at least some of his dignity. He definitely hadn’t expected this when he was invited inside, cursing his own body for being this sensitive and betraying him this fiercely. “And here I was, thinking this would actually lead somewhere.”

“Lead somewhere?” Camus questioned, pushing his bangs away from his face as he continued to draw slow patterns over Ren’s stomach with his fingertips, entertained by the way it still made the other squirm as they grazed over a particularly sensitive spot. 

“W-Well, you know-..”

“I don’t know.” 

Camus was so resolute in his answer that Ren couldn’t help but groan lightly. He knew that the man knew exactly what he was referring to.. he just didn’t want to say it.

“You don’t just ask people to come in you know.” Okay maybe he had been a tad presumptuous, but being tickled hadn’t exactly been high on his lists of possible events.

Camus grinned at that, leaning a tad closer. “So what? Is this a movie? Did you think we were going to have sex? Bold Jinguji, very bold.. I hate to disappoint you but, I’m not one to do such things at a first date.”

“I just- I assumed that-“

“There’s a time and place for everything Jinguji.. but not now.”

While a part of him felt disappointed, he also felt a small wave of relief wash over him. He knew that he wasn’t going to be forced to anything but still, knowing that Camus had figured as well that there was no need to rush was oddly relieving. He wouldn’t mind taking things slow, explore a little instead of diving head first into everything. Judging the man in front of him.. there was still a lot left to explore.

“..then will you at least agree to a second date?”

The way Camus actually laughed at his question made him want to crawl away and die in a hole of embarrassment, this was way too much. It was a normal question right?!

“I can’t believe you’re truly asking me that.”

“..just answer me.” Ren muttered as he peeked through his fingers, still desperately trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. The grin on the count’s face showed that he wasn’t being successful in the slightest.

Camus’ expression softened somewhat as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on the hands still covering Ren’s face. “Yes. I’ll agree to a second date, a third, a fourth, whichever how many you wish or need. You certainly left me curious.”

“B-Baron..” A yes, he had actually gotten a yes after how messy this evening had been. He felt the nerves in his chest fading slightly.. maybe their first date hadn't gone exactly to plan.. but that only meant things could improve right? He was going to make sure they would.

“On one condition.”

“What is it?”

When Camus started grinning again Ren slowly dropped his hands, he wasn’t going to be able to hide his blush anyway. As the count instantly took them and started pressing soft kisses on his knuckles he felt the last of his nerves settling down. Whatever Camus was going to ask of him he would probably going to agree to it anyway.. no way he was going to let this chance slip through his fingers now he was finally so close.

“Stay the night, I wish to test your ability as a pillow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic! <3
> 
> Quite some things interrupted the process of it, but I'm glad I could give it an end like it deserved. I'm still discovering how to navigate around writing, so please bear with me hahahh

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I'm posting and ofcourse it had to be dedicated to my favourite UtaPri ship! 🍓
> 
> I'm going to start using twitter @zeiphior!


End file.
